lilo_stitch_experimentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Experiments
Experiments, also referred to as Stitch's cousins, are illegal genetic experimentations created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba in his lab at 'Galaxy Defense Industries', with the assistance of Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel, who funded the projects with 'shady' business deals. Prior to the events of Lilo & Stitch, every experiment was dehydrated into a small orb, known as an experiment pod, and stored in a special container for transport. In Stitch! The Movie, the container was accidentally opened, and all the pods within the container were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. The experiments inside the pods were released when their pods came in contact with water, which is concerning as Kauai is one of the wettest spots on Earth. Upon encountering each experiment, Stitch's human friend and partner Lilo would give the experiment a name, just like she gave Stitch his name. The two then attempt to rehabilitate the experiments and then try to find their 'one true place' where they belong which suits their abilities. Stitch, inspired by Hawaiian terminology, refer to the other experiments as his cousins, and consider them all to be part of their 'ohana. Experiment Biology Due to different experiments' original purposes, most experiments each have unique appearances, powers and abilities. For one, most experiments seem to act like a gecko as they can climb on walls (as Stitch frequently does), most have an extra set of retractable arms and they are all immune to aging, as the experiments remain the same while Lilo and the rest of humanity age 20 years in "Skip". It is also shown that some experiments' powers do not affect other experiments (like Mr. Stenchy's (254) cuteness and Checkers' (029) hypnotic effect), possibly so that it does not prevent other experiments from carrying out their primary functions. It is shown that when an experiment is dehydrated, they will deactivate and turn into a small orb known as an experiment pod, and that when the pods come in contact with water, they will reactivate and be released. According to Jumba, a home food dehydrator is the only way to dehydrate an experiment a second time, as Lilo and Stitch used one to re-dehydrate Evile (627). Creation Upon each experiment's creation, their molecules must be charged. If an experiment's molecules are not fully charged, about a year after their creation, they will suffer glitches, during which they will experience seizures and temporarily revert to their original programming. If the molecule charging is not complete, these glitches will eventually burn out the experiment's circuits, killing them. Experiment series The first digit of the experiment numbers reflect what series of experiments they belong to. The official series of experiments, as stated by Jess Winfield, one of the executive producers, are as follows; * '0-Series: '''Jumba's test batch, including many household keepers. * '''1-Series: '''Civic disturbances. * '''2-Series: '''Technological and scientific. * '''3-Series: '''Psychological. * '''4-Series: '''Military. * '''5-Series: '''Elemental manipulators. * '''6-Series: '''Battlefield or doomsday experiments with galactic implications and world-ending properties. For the most part, the colour of the experiment pods corresponds to the series that they are in, however some of the pods are incorrectly coloured. List of Experiments 0-Series 1-Series 2-Series 3-Series 4-Series 5-Series 6-Series Continuity errors *Several experiments have been given multiple numbers, such as Bonnie and Clyde, who are called 349 and 350 in their episode but called 149 and 150 in the end credits of ''Leroy & Stitch. *Many of the experiments that appear in the background during the Aloha Stadium battle in Leroy & Stitch are duplicates or recolors and slight edits of existing experiments. They may not be canon experiments, but were put in as screen fillers to make it appear that all 626 experiments were actually there. Experiment 604, Houdini, appears five times in the frame, while Experiment 520, Cannonball, appears eight times; twice recolored, twice re-edited and four times copied. Experiment 540, Phoon, is also seen twice in the scene both in normal and mutated form. *A non-existent experiment, "Mamf", was listed as experiment 272 in the end credits of Leroy & Stitch. The real 272, Wormhole, was listed as 275 (Tickle-Tummy), who was mistakenly left off the list in the movie. *''Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626'' featured an experiment series numbered as 700, which were mass-produced by Jumba and served as enemies in the game.